A reactor is one of the parts used in a circuit that boosts/lowers a voltage. Reactors are used in converters to be mounted in vehicles such as hybrid cars. The reactor disclosed in JP 2013-118352A is an example of such reactors.
The reactor disclosed in JP 2013-118352A includes a coil and a magnetic core (core member) made of a composite material containing magnetic powder and a resin (paragraphs 0105 to 0116 in the specification). This magnetic core is manufactured by filling a mold with a mixture containing the magnetic powder and an unsolidified (uncured) resin and curing the resin.
Examples of characteristics required for a magnetic member such as a reactor includes a heat dissipating characteristic and a magnetic characteristic, and the further improvement of these required characteristics are in demand. In particular, a technique for improving the heat dissipating characteristic and the magnetic characteristic by enhancing the configuration of the magnetic core has not been examined sufficiently.
The present invention has been achieved in light of the aforementioned circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a core member capable of favorably meeting the characteristics required for a magnetic member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reactor provided with the above-mentioned core member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a core member that is used to manufacture the above-mentioned core member.